


It’s Not Your Fault

by teaspoonbooks27



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: How Do I Tag, Siege of Macindaw, What could have happened, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonbooks27/pseuds/teaspoonbooks27
Summary: One Shot about what could have happened in Siege of Macidaw in the tower room with Alyss, Will, and Keren.
Relationships: Alyss Mainwaring/Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It’s Not Your Fault

Alyss held the sword tightly in her hands, the tip pointed directly at Will’s heart. Will stood backed into a corner, knowing what was about to happen. There’s no way that he would possibly be able to bring himself to hurt Alyss, and Keren had no intention of letting him live, which left only one option. Alyss would kill him and Keren would escape, leaving Alyss to deal with the aftermath.

“It’s ok Alyss.” Will said, aware that once Keren broke his hold on her she wouldn’t remember anything he says, but he still felt the need to say it, just in case. “I know that this isn’t you. I know that he is controlling you.”

Will took a deep breath, but before he could say “I love you Alyss”, he was interrupted.

“Kill him now Alyss!” Keren barked.

She blinked and for one hopeful moment Will thought that she might refuse. However, that hope quickly dissolved when she simply responded, “Yes Keren.”

Suddenly the sword that she clutched was coming down onto Will. At the exact moment that the blade made contact with Will’s skin the tower door was flung open revealing Horace. Without understanding what was going on he threw himself at Alyss, knocking her down onto the floor. Keren’s sword clattered to the ground, splattering blood as it fell. Will pressed a hand to the bleeding cut on his chest. Even though Horace had stopped Alyss before she could drive the blade completely through Will’s heart, the wound was still deep and rapidly dying his gray and white cloak a dark red. Will leaned against the stone wall heavily and took stock of the situation that was unfolding around him. Horace was on the ground keeping at struggling Alyss from reaching for the fallen sword. Keren seemed to be in a state of fury and shock. His face was red and his fists were clenched by his sides.

He shouted “Alyss kill them both!”

Alyss started to fight against Horace with more intensity then she was before, but Horace was stronger and had the upper hand.

With Keren’s attention on Alyss and Horace, Will lifted his right hand up to his collar, his left still applying pressure to his bleeding chest. Will winced in pain as his movements pulled sharply at the wound. It took a tremendous amount of effort, but he managed to free his throwing knife from where it was concealed in the collar of his cloak. Keren, finally noticing Will’s movements, headed toward him, but Will was quicker. In one fluid motion, Will stepped forward, pulled his arm back, and sends the knife spinning towards Keren. The blade buries it’s self into Keren’s throat and the man collapses onto the floor. The second his body hits the ground, Alyss stops struggling against Horace.

“What’s going on?” She asks Horace who currently has his hands wrapped around both of her wrists.

“That’s what I want to know!” He exclaims.

A low groan stops any further conversation.

“Will!” They both rush forward to where the ranger is on the floor, slumped against the wall. His cloak was now drenched in blood and his face was a ghostly white.

“Alyss,” Will wheezes out.

“I’m here Will. I’m here.” She reassures him. She presses her and hand over his, trying to slow the steady flow of blood seeping through his fingers from the gash on his chest.

“It’s going to be ok.” Will says. “It wasn’t you fault.” And for the second time today, he was cut off before he could tell her he loves her, this time by the darkness that consumes him as he loses consciousness.

The next time Will opens his eyes he’s laying in Macidaw’s infirmary. Malcolm is sitting by Trobar, but when he hears Will stirring he goes over to him.

“Ah, good to see you’re back in the land of the living. You gave your friends quite the fright.”

“Where are they?” Will asks as he tries to sit up. Malcolm places a hand on Will’s right shoulder and gingerly pushes him back into the mattress.

“You keep resting and I will let them know that you are awake. If you behave yourself and try to get some rest, I will even let them in for a quick visit.” The healer smiles at Will then exits the room in search of Alyss and Horace.

Will tries to rest, he really does, but only a few seconds after he closes his eyes he feels something cold and wet press against the back of his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Shadow resting her chin on the bed, nose pressing into his hand. Will pats her on the head.

“Good girl Shadow,” he says. At the praise she thumps her tail twice. He hears the door creak open and sees Horace and Alyss standing in the doorway. Horace strides over to his friend immediately. Alyss, however, lingers by the exit.

“Come on Alyss. Come say hello to Will.” Horace waves her over. She approaches cautiously, a worried look etched onto her face.

Will smiles at his friends. “It’s good to see you both.”

Horace grips Will’s hand for a moment, “I could say the same to you! You had me worried for a minute there.”

“Scared you’d lose the brains of this operation?” Will jokes.

“Nah, I’m sure that I could find someone just as clever. The real fear was the thought of having to explain to Halt and Crowley why they are a ranger short.” Horace laughs. Now that he knows his friend is going to be just fine, the two boys can joke about the events the that transpired.

Alyss on the other hand still looked at Will as though he could keel over at any given moment. Will picked up on her uneasy mood. “Alyss, what’s wrong?”

“What happened in the tower Will?” She asked. The smile on Will’s face dropped.

“Nothing you need to worry about. It’s over now Alyss.”

“That is not a good enough answer Will! I’ve been having this horrible dream where I try to kill you. Is that what happened Will? Am I the reason you are here?” She gestures around the infirmary.

Will hesitates and that’s all Alyss needs to confirm her suspicions. “Oh god.” She gasps, covering her month with her hands.

“Alyss, look at me, please.” She does and Will can see tears forming in her eyes.

“You did nothing to me. Everything that happened was Keren’s fault, do you understand? You had zero control over what he did.”

“But-” Alyss started to object, but Will cut her off, shaking his head.

“No buts. It was all Keren’s doing and he is dead now, so that is the end of the matter.” Will said, the tone in his voice making it clear that it was not up for discussion.

Alyss offers him a weak smile and nodded. She would still have nightmares about what happened, what could have happened if Horace hadn’t showed up when he did, but the events of what happened that night in the tower would be buried with Keren, never to be brought up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like this then check out my Tumblr- forgedroyalseal. I’m trying to post a new one shot every Friday or so.


End file.
